Attorney Client Privilege
by freifraufischer
Summary: This is one of two approximately 500 word ficlets pairing Laura Roslin with Jordan Kendall (played by Joanna Gleason), and expert on international law who first appears in the third season episode "Bartlet for America". This is completely unrelated to my more standard BSG/TWW crossover The Black Ships. PWP.
1. Chapter 1

Jordan Kendall wasn't entirely sure how she'd allowed herself to be talked into representing the United Nations at the talks with the Colonial government. It probably had something to do with the fact that the Secretary General called her by her first name and treated her like a grand daughter. So here she was, standing in the office of the Colonial President looking out a window towards the Earth as it passed below.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Jordan jumped a bit at the sound and saw Laura Roslin standing in the doorway. She was wearing a black skirt-suit and a pink blouse that revealed just enough leg and just enough cleavage to make Jordan feel slightly awkward in her own pants suit and clunky necklace. "It is very beautiful, I never thought I'd see it like this."

Laura smiled and walked up behind her, to look out the same window at the planet as it passed below. Jordan was acutely aware of closeness, and inwardly wondered why she suddenly felt like an ungainly teenager. Powerful women rarely impressed her and no one had made her feel exactly like Laura Roslin did since she was in law school. The room was so quiet that when Roslin inhaled a breath to speak Jordan could hear it like a rush of wind. "I don't think I've ever seen a prettier sight."

She had found herself staring at Roslin more than she'd have liked through the delicate negotiations, and she was unnerved by the sense that the other woman was well aware of her intentions.

Dr. Jordan Kendall was the picture of discretion, otherwise she would never have gotten where she was without being blackmailed or outed either by a former lover or a jealous colleague. She specialized in being impossible to read, but when the President put her hand around her waist she knew that to Roslin she was an open book.

Without looking back she could sense the mildly predatory smile on Laura's face as she pressed her lips to Jordan's neck and pulled her to her chest. She began to make a halfhearted protest, but was quieted with a nip of the president's teeth along her skin. Any illusion about what President Roslin wanted this afternoon was gone. She wanted her.

Roslin guided her towards a big leather chair and sat her down, climbing into her lap and essentially trapping her there. Without so much as a word or an explanation, or leaving any room for the lawyer to argue her way out of sex she found herself being undressed. Deliberately, button by button. Soon her jacket was off and Roslin was removing her bra, when the final hook gave way and her breasts were freed from confinement, Roslin captured her lips in a kiss. "Mine."

Roslin's smile grew bigger as she could see Kendall shift slightly uncomfortably at the statement. It wasn't meant to make her comfortable.

A hand reached down and began to finger with the nub of Jordan's nipple, rolling it between thumb and forefinger. "Do you disagree with that statement, doctor?" She emphasized the question by pinching the nipple slightly and Jordan found herself shaking her head, being unable to summon the words to answer. Roslin leaned down and took the nipple into her mouth, holding it by her lips and glancing up at Jordan's eyes. She sucked the nipple into her mouth quickly, and Jordan wondered if she intended to inhale her entire breast.

Jordan leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes as the sensations washed through her mind and a rush of endorphins flooded her brain. In her entire career she had never fucked another diplomat and now here a woman from another world was fucking her.

Jordan inhaled sharply when Roslin bit lightly on the nipple and she saw the President smile at that. Soon she felt the other woman unbuttoning her pants and she could feel her hand moving into her underwear, long slender fingers playing across her clit until one slipped into her, followed by another, and a slow pumping rhythm began to build. Every once and a while Roslin's thumb would play across her clit, and she would be rewarded with a new gasp from the lawyer.

"I've been enjoying watching you undress me since the moment we met."

"I wasn't undressing you with my eyes."

"Diplomats tell such sweet lies."

The President was obviously in no hurry for Kendall to receive the orgasm, and she worked excruciatingly slowly. A few times she opened her mouth to ask for more, but she always held back, not entirely sure she wanted to let this woman see her beg.

But begging was exactly what Roslin wanted. She continued to play Jordan's body like a finely tuned instrument, building the tension and anticipation until she got what she wanted. Well, almost what she wanted, "Fuck me, Laura."

"Frak, Doctor. You are being frakked."

Laura began to pump her fingers faster and smiled when she found just the right spot. The orgasm was one of the most powerful Jordan had ever felt, as the rush went through every muscle in her body and she lost all her gifts for language.

"Frak me."


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Jordan Kendall leaned down and kissed Laura Roslin on the mouth before she began to chide her. "Do you have any idea how many provisions of the Geneva Conventions you violated today?"

The Colonial President just smiled and ran her hands along Jordan's slender naked frame, "I didn't sign the Geneva Conventions, and besides, that's why I have you as my lawyer."

"Oh, so I'm your lawyer now? I thought I was your lover."

"A little bit of both."

"Does that mean you'll actually start to listen to me?"

"I always listen."

"And than you do what you want anyway." The Washington lawyer climbed on top of the President, undisturbed in her bedroom on _Colonial One_.

"I do what I have to do."

Jordan got a wicked little smile on her face, "Well than, I'm going to do what I have to do." She began to kiss along Laura's neck, and chest, biting likely on the tops of her breasts before continuing down her lovely body. Jordan loved the way Laura's skin felt, the way it seemed to warm and rise to her fingers as they moved along. Reaching the end of the road she smiled at Roslin.

"I know one way to make you listen to me."

"What is that?"

Jordan leaned down at pressed her face into Laura's crotch, finding her clit with her tongue and taking it between her lips. She placed her hands on Roslin's waist and tightened her grip just a bit to exert her own measure of control. She sucked the clit and ran her tongue along it until she could feel Laura's body building towards an orgasm. Just when she thought she was on the very edge she stopped, and sat up, looking at Roslin's face slightly contorted in sexual frustration.

"I think you'll listen to me now."

"I always listen, now just frak me."

"Oh no, Laura, this is when the client listens to the lawyer."

"Or this is when the President throws her lover out an airlock."

"I love it when you are romantic."

She leaned in again and began to tongue her clit again, this time letting Roslin have the orgasm, the other woman's body rocking with the power of the slightly delayed pleasure. Laura reached her hands out and gripped the sheets tightly as if she was holding onto them for dear life through as the first waves passed over her. Just when she thought her body would calm down, Kendall began again.

"Jordan, you are a force of nature."

"No, I'm a force of law."


End file.
